


Geschiedenis Club? Nee, een Harem Anime.

by MewMewMadness



Category: Ongezellig (Webseries)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, I just think Mymy needs friends, I’m so invested already and it’s barely chapter one go fruity author go, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewMadness/pseuds/MewMewMadness
Summary: In which Mymy joins a strange club, with stranger club mates.Title translates to “History Club? No, a Harem Anime.”
Relationships: Mymy & OC, Mymy/OC





	Geschiedenis Club? Nee, een Harem Anime.

‘ _ History Club! _

_ Learn about the Greats, _

_ Role play history! _

_ Play amazing history games! _

_ Held every Wednesday.’ _

Mymy peered from over the paper.

“This is it?” 

The paper seemed to make the club —if it could be called that— sound more professional and inviting, but it was in a spare classroom that hadn’t been dusted in a while. 

“Yeah, you’re here for the History Club? Welcome!” An overly eager boy shook her hand. “Flip. Flip van Vliet.”

She hesitated, but spoke as if it didn’t affect her. “Mymy Schoppenboer, you might see me on the ballot for class representative this year.”

A nervous looking girl was playing with one of her braids absentmindedly. 

“I’m Heleentje de Vries.” Her voice was soft and had a lisp. 

Another boy didn’t even look up from his laptop.

“Hikaru.”

_ Not much for chatter then,  _ she mused, pulling out a chair next to the girl. She sat down, taking in her strange new surroundings and stranger clubmates. 

Flip was a stocky boy, wearing just a t-shirt with some comic book character she’d never heard of and cargo shorts. He smiled at her, then pushed his glasses up and opened a history book in English. 

Heleentje was already writing notes on a figure she’d wanted to discuss. Her clothing was smart, conservative, and form fitting. She picked up the end of a braid and started to chew on her hair, writing dates and times. 

Hikaru scrutinized his laptop, head resting on his fist. His pants were clearly worn and secondhand, similarly to the device. Despite the technical problems, there wasn’t a hint of emotion on his face. 

_ No wonder this club isn’t popular,  _ Mymy thought,  _ but it’s not like I have much choice.  _

“So, Heleentje, since we finally have more than us three, we can start!” Flip leaned back and grinned. 

Heleentje stood up, towering over the rest of the club members. She seemed much shorter sitting down. 

“We will still be discussing Willem van Oranje. Mymy,” she paused and turned to her, “You weren’t here, but last week, I decided we would talk about actual history so Flip would actually learn something, and Hikaru could learn it, but from a Dutch perspective.” 

Flip scowled. “You’re also doing it so then we don’t get the club shut down! They’re not too keen on having just 3 kids playing Paradox games and leeching off the school WiFi.”

Heleentje ignored him, continuing, “We already covered Willem’s childhood and early adult life. We will now be talking about his transition from politician to a rebel…”

This would certainly be a long hour. 

___

  
  


“Any questions?” Heleentje said, looking around. 

“Yeah, how does this relate to the game at all?” Flip asked. 

She pressed her lips together. “Well… um… it’s historical, so it can add another layer of understanding to it?” 

He was satisfied with that. 

“Alright, we have about… 10 minutes left, so who came here for what this  _ should’ve _ been, and who came here for everything else?” Flip looked towards Mymy for an answer. 

“Well,” she began, “Historical re-enactments were promised, were they not?” 

“We’ll get to that soon. Heleentje?”

“You know I joined for real history..” She sighs, folding her hands. “But I suppose learning a little about Hearts of Iron 4 is fine.” 

“That settles it. You all know what’s on next week!” 

  
  


___

Mymy flopped on her bed, groaning. The day had been so grating, dealing with an awful club, having to interact with Maya for longer than 8 minutes, and not being able to buy an expansion pack to bring some much needed spice back into the game. 

“What a waste of time.” She pulled her phone from her skirt pocket, checking her unread messages. 

_ Heleentje (2) 17:00 _

_ Sorry, Flip can be very exhausting. He’s not always this bad though.  _

She scoffed. “ _ Can be” is quite the understatement,  _ she thought to herself. She read the next message. 

_ Heleentje 17:03 _

_ Maybe we could hang out and talk about real history on Friday? We can have a quick meal at Parel and hang out at the park. My treat.  _

_ Interesting.  _ Mymy bit her lip. She could never have too many friends, nor could she turn down free food and interesting conversation, but she felt there must’ve been some other motive. 

_ Actually…  _ The gears in her ‘clearly superior’ head spun,  _ a good potential class representative would network and get to know her classmates.  _ She typed out two short texts. 

_ You 17:34 _

_ Of course _

_ See you then ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ _

  
  


  
Maybe that day wasn’t so awful after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a multiple chaptered fic before so have this. I’ve been so anxious about it hahahahahhshdhdhdhjdhdjhd
> 
> Socials are MewMewMadness on twitter and tumblr
> 
> If you liked this work, check out my others.


End file.
